BegNoJutsu!
by StoryTellerAbunai
Summary: Kakashi wants Iruka and Sasuke wants Naruto, but how to get how to get? (better summary inside)
1. Sunshine

Beg-No-Jutsu

(Major thanks to Michel (signed his review as Uchiha Sasuke) he gave me the phrase Beg-No-Jutsu and it sparked this story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or his hot buns!

Summary:

What could the great Hayate (correct my spelling) Kakashi and the beautiful Sasuke possible have in common?

Would you believe that it's the fact they both have a crush on boys. Well it is true!

Sasuke finds himself falling rapidly head over heels for the blondest of blond-ly ninja's Uzumaki Naruto!

And Kakashi has tripped fallen rolled and landed in love with Iruka –Sensei, the prude-e-est of prudes. So what happens when Ino and Sakura find this out and team up…black mail and a little teaching of Beg-No-Jutsu!

**Warning:**

This is **_slash_**that means gayness which in my language means awesomeness!

Don't likie

Don't readie

Don't flamie

I'm pleeding

Anyway thanks again to Michel and on ward with the story.

_**: Sunshine:**_

It was an unusually hot day and Sasuke actually found himself panting at the very thought of training. Naruto he observed was not. In fact the damned blonde was bounding around all over the bridge searching for Kakashi. And shouting at the top of his over aired lungs.

"Damn you Kakashi you're late as always get here!"

Sasuke sighed, damn the boy was noisy. Why couldn't he just sit back and chill like Sakura was doing, of course she was watching him periodically lift his shirt and wipe the sweat from his navel. Sasuke smirked to himself; he knew if he ever really wanted to he could have Sakura eating out of the palm of his hand like a pinked haired horse. Sasuke blinked, where had that thought come from. Was it just him or was his mind drifting off of Itatchi and more onto sex. He shook his head couldn't be.

"You're late!"

Naruto and Sakura accused in loud angry voices. Kakashi grinned through his mask and made an excuse as usual.

"I'm sorry; this beautiful girl stopped me and asked me for assistance."

Kakashi grinned more and just as the two bakas opened their mouths to shout that it was all lies a beautiful women walked up to them and called Kakashi's name, he turned to face her and waved.

"You dropped your kunai and I wanted to give it back, I'm so glad I found you!"

the girl threw the kunai up to him and bowed with a blush.

"Goodbye Kakashi my hero."

She giggled and skipped off. Sakura and Naruto's mouths hung open, for once Kakashi had been telling the truth. Sasuke on the other hand didn't buy it and looked up in enough time to see the woman poof into a log. He smirked, the two fools hadn't even noticed. Naruto and Sakura apologized for having doubted their sensei. And the heat grew hotter.

Damn it had to be the hottest day in the year; at least that's how it felt to Iruka who kept taking large gulps from his water bottle as he attempted to straighten out his book shelves full of educational things. Although one whole shelf was dedicated to Naruto who from the time he'd been three always found time to make a picture of the two, or just an insanely misspelled card stating

Thnks Irukah Sinsae 4 beeing my frind or even

yer like a broher 2 mi I luv u, It warmed his heart of course but as a teacher he cringed, and the last thing he needed this day was to get all warm and fuzzy. It was hot enough as it was. Iruka cursed the heat and continued to straighten, only to stop again. He wondered how Naruto was doing, the bouncy blonde hardly ever came by to see him anymore and though he relished the silence, he missed the noise and the giggling and the constant jokestering about that Naruto did. Iruka was even more saddened by the fact that he was saddened by the fact that Naruto didn't come to see him and then he blamed Kakashi, if the damned Jounin didn't keep Naruto busy so much of the time he was sure the boy would come visit him. And then he chuckled, realizing how stupidly irrational he was being, Kakashi didn't have anything to do with it, Naruto, knowing him, had probably forgotten that Iruka was even alive.

"Oh stop it Iruka, you're being ridiculous, Naruto loves you all the same and there is no big deal, he's growing up of course he doesn't want anything to do with you, he's busy being a teen." Iruka scolded himself for getting so depressed over the matter and returned to the straightening once again, and realizing he was not going to finish cleaning that day he dropped the book he was currently holding and plopped down on the floor, he sighed. Iruka really wasn't sure what it was he was going to do with himself .It dawned on him; if Naruto couldn't remember to come see him he'd go to see Naruto. With a grin Iruka stood up and headed for the door. He was going to see his little blonde fox.

"God, Kakashi Sensei it's hot as hell." Sasuke who never complained about anything did just that, earning a rather astonished gasp form sakura and a hyper yell form Naruto.

"HA SASUKE CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT!"

Sasuke wanted to kick him, but he was to hot to move from his spot on the cool ground. He held himself up with his hands placed firmly behind him. He was tired and hot and hungry and horny and not in a very good mood while he was at it. Doing the only thing a pretty boy knew how to do in such a situation, he removed his shirt and sprawled out in the grass. He heard sakura gasp again and knew that this time it was for a completely different reason. Because he was utterly gorgeous, he wasn't going to lie to himself he was hot. And he knew everybody knew it. He just choose not to acknowledge that fact and so was deemed a jerk. Pfft. Like he cared. He heard sakura giggle to Naruto about how lovely he was and Naruto positively fumed.

"But sakura-Chan that ass isn't that great I'm better, look."

Sasuke propped himself up once again to see what Naruto was going to do. Naruto whipped his shirt off and smiled sheepishly as sakura blushed scarlet. Sasuke found his mind wondering along the lines of, DAMN_, I had no ideal the little uzumaki had a bod like that, hoooooooooot!_ Before he was able to stop his babbling, drooling mind by mentally slapping himself.

Kakashi hadn't noticed anything his subordinates had been up to until he'd practically heard Sasuke panting, he look down at the wide eyed drooling Uchiha and then followed his eyes and grinned, could it possibly be that Sasuke was checking out Naruto. Obviously Naruto had noticed the awkward state that Sasuke was in because he walked over kneeled beside him and placed a hand upon Sasuke's bare shoulder.

"Sasuke are you panting?"

Realizing he must have been gawking Sasuke closed his mouth and shook his head annoyed.

"No Dobe, it's hot as hell of course I'm panting, why?"

"I was concerned that's all is that so bad?" Naruto sounded sweet, really sweet. Sasuke jumped up quickly causing Naruto to fall backwards.

"What it's not like I was panting because of you or anything, ya know, so fuck off." Sasuke was angry at himself for his reaction and he took off at a full speed run. Kakashi chuckled from his tree then jumped down and smiled.

"I guess that's all too day and," he was in the middle of saying when a certain chunin broke his concentration.

"Kakashi, I wish to have a word with you!" he called out and waved. Naruto smiled, and there was his most favorite person in the world, he was so happy to see him he ran and jumped into the man's arms.

"Iruka sensei, I'm so happy to see you again I missed you." Naruto kissed his forehead and nodded at him before jumping out of his arms. Iruka was so surprised and overcome with joy he found he'd forgotten why he even left his house, sighing out his frustration he ruffled Naruto's all ready ruffled hair and cocked his head to one side in a confused manner.

"Naruto, what happened to your shirt?"

"I wanted to show sakura that I have a better body than Sasuke so she'd stop gawking at him." Naruto confessed with a blush, he immediately skipped away and gathered his discarded clothing and promptly put it back on. Iruka chuckled. Naruto really was the greatest kid he knew.

Kakashi found himself watching Iruka with a hawk like eye; the man truly was beautiful and radiant like a ray of sunshine. Yes, yes quite and from what he heard about the man he was terribly prudish. Some of the female teachers had even gone as far as saying it was a waste of good man for him to be so disinterested in sex. Kakashi smirked and reasoned with himself. He just couldn't allow that, after all it was his job as a Jounin to help out the ladies.

Gee I wonder what will happen next.


	2. Rainy Day

Warning: Slash boy/boy relationships. I don't own Naruto (disclaimer)

**R.A.Ducko**: thanks for your review, and the spelling correction!

**Somebody**: I'm glad

**Esca**: O Kay

**Rain**: Okay doe Kay

**Mathais**: Microsoft word's grammar thing sucks, it often adds or changes things that don't need to be added nor changed, I'll try harder to correct I promise.

**Tiggra**: Sry, sry, here comes the next chapie.

**: Rainy Day:**

Odd, one day it was burring up the next it was raining cats and dogs. Sasuke huffed and watched Naruto splash around in the muddy puddles. He looked like he was having a blast too. Sasuke sighed, if only he hadn't built himself up to be so distant he'd go jump in the puddle with the happy blonde and maybe even mud wrestle him while he was at it. Sakura stood off to the side and watched both boys. Sasuke being contemplative and Naruto just being himself, Kakashi was up in a tree reading as usual and she was bored, she wished Sasuke would take off his shirt again, but then that was stupid because it was raining.

"Sakura!"

She looked up at the sound of Naruto's voice. He'd stripped down to his boxers and was beckoning to her. She sighed, the kid never did learn did he, she didn't like him, she liked Sasuke and she didn't understand what the hell was so hard to understand about that fact. But then, she had to admit, Naruto was a cutie and was it just her or had she seen Sasuke gawking at him the day before. She glanced over at him, he leaned against a tree and his eyes followed Naruto's every move and Naruto now appeared to be dancing to his very own music. He hummed a little danced a little and then would flop down in the mud and muck around before returning to his feet and starting all over again. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, the boy was an idiot. Saskue on the other had didn't laugh, his eye twitched, did the boy all ways have to act out over everything; it was just a damn puddle.

Kakashi watched out of the corner of his eye, he chuckled; Naruto certainly was having himself a good time, he looked down at his watch, what time was it school ended, he wanted to have a word with Iruka. He grinned beneath the mask, yeah right a word.

"I found you Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up from his book and glared at Gai for interrupting his thoughts.

"Go away Gai I'm training students." Kakashi lied, Gai glanced down at the scene below, Neji and Tenten had taken spots on trees and Lee and gone to sakura's side to watch Naruto in wonderment, the blonde was oblivious as to his audience.

"Fight me, unless you're scared." Gai smirked, if that didn't get Kakashi to fight nothing would, he was being silly of course.

Instead of fighting Kakashi pocket his book and jumped from the tree he landed managed to land in Naruto's puddle and he kicked the dancing boy into Saskue.

"Like I said, Gai, I'm training my subordinates."

**"Kakashi sensei, why'd you kick me, that hurt!"**

Naruto bellowed, rubbing his stomach and not realizing his backside was pressed firmly against Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke however noticed, he didn't move thinking maybe Naruto would notice and move himself, he didn't, he just kept rubbing his abdomen and mumbling obscenities about how when he became Hokage he was going to get Kakashi. Naruto was in the middle of adding something to his promises to have Kakashi meet his demise when he noticed something was poking his butt. He giggled it felt funny. Sasuke's face was on fire, Naruto and sat in that spot just a little to long for Sasuke's groin to notice. Naruto turned around away from the tree to see what was poking him in such a funny way. Sasuke couldn't think straight enough to get away before Naruto looked at him so he cupped his hand over his groin and glared down at his feet. Naruto blinked once, twice and smiled.

"Sasuke were you poking me with a stick?" the blonde scratched his head, Sasuke grumbled inwardly.

_A stick, a fuckin' stick? I get a hard on and this Dobe thinks it's a stick! Argh._

"Now, now boys, let's not get excited here, it's only training." Kakashi 'instructed' trying to mask his chuckling, so to speak. Gai was still trying to get Kakashi's attention, and was close to succeeding when out of the grey. (Since it's raining)

"Awe Kakashi, Naruto hello." Iruka come strolling through, class in tow. Once again Naruto threw himself at Iruka exclaiming how grand it was to see his favorite person. Iruka beamed, Kakashi smiled.

"What brings you here?" Kakashi found himself beside the lovely ninja.

"Oh, where just taking a walk." Iruka lied, he didn't want Naruto to know he was subjecting his little students to 'The nature test of doom' as Naruto had so readily named it, mainly because he'd failed it twice before failing to cheat on it, before actually passing on his own. Naruto of course being the surprising bright ninja he was shouted in a moment of silliness.

"Sasuke save me it's the dreaded Nature test!" Naruto lept onto Sasuke and buried his face in Sasuke's chest, he shook his body lightly to give the appearance of trembling and ignored the fact that Sasuke's heart rate had increased in a matter of seconds. Sakura was the only one amongst the laughter to notice Sasuke had a nose bleed. She frowned. _Could it be, Sasuke had a crush on Naruto._ She surveyed the blush spreading blush on Sasuke's face and nodded, this was serious.

Ino yawned as she stretched across her bed, her rainy day nap had been wonderful, considering she hadn't actually napped. She sat up in bed and wondered what to do next, she could go train or go help her mother in the flower shop, or not.

"Ino?"

Her father opened her bedroom door a crack and smiled.

"Yes"

He set a piece of paper onto the chair next to her door and nodded away. Ino sprang up recognizing the Uchiha symbol and the Lilly behind it, it was the sign she and Sakura had created for the Sasuke fan club. She snatched up the letter and unfolded it.

_Ino meet me at the spot,_

_We have a problem called_

_Uzumaki,_

_and we need to __Fix it._

_-Sakura-_

Ino smiled, it was time for a secret meeting.

How's my grammar? How was the chapter?


	3. Operation Crush

Operation-Crush

An hour had already passed as Sakura paced the worn club house floor. Ino's dad had built it for the two in the back of her mother's flower shop. With an aggravated sigh, she plopped down on the wooden floor and glared at the ceiling. Another hour rolled by before Sakura realized that Ino must not have gotten her letter.

The two girls had sweet-talked Ino's father into building the club house after establishing the wonderful club Uchiha. But it was more than a club house, it was a comfort zone where both could leave the world behind and find relaxation in their own shared realm of adoring Sasuke. Sakura, the brains behind the operation, came up with all the hair-brained schemes to get close to the object of their affections. The way Ino figured it; she knew Sasuke better, being on his team and all. Sakura saw it in a different light, however; Ino had been her first friend and that had been slightly overshadowed by their rivalry over Sasuke. Sakura saw the club as a way to better the friendship through a common goal. She preferred the way she and Ino would sit and talk calmly about Sasuke for hours to fighting over the uninterested genin for days. She smiled at her pleasant memories then shook her head in disappointment.

How was club Uchiha supposed to survive if its members don't show up to important meetings? Sakura mused while gathering herself up and heading for the door. She obviously was going to have to find Ino.

"Sakura, hey buddy!" Before she could move any more than a few steps, Ino burst through the door, by kicking it down no less and smiled innocently. Without even pausing to say hello, she rushed into an onslaught of questions.

"What's going on? Did something happen to Sasuke? Who did it? Why is Naruto a problem? Why are we doing this in the middle of the afternoon instead of in the evening?" Ino worked herself into a frenzy and was now pacing erratically back and forth. Sakura casually stuck her foot out and tripped her to make her stop.

"Oops.: Sakura feigned innocence. From the floor, Ino managed to get a hold of herself. She hated not knowing what was going on with the great Sasuke, but she hated even more that Sakura did. Standing up, she replaced the door to its proper position and leaned against it, her blue eyes begging Sakura for answers. Sakura, however, refused to answer until the insolent girl apologized for being so late and making her wait so long. Ino didn't quite catch on though, as evidenced by the fact that she went on in a quizzing manner and, upon receiving no answers from Sakura, made her own conclusion.

"Let me guess... Naruto is bothering Sasuke and we need to make him…learn his place." Ino smashed her fist into the palm of her hand and chuckled at the possibilities. Sakura caved, her resolve to ignore Ino fading as she corrected her misjudgment.

"Actually, I have observed Sasuke for a while now, being on his team and all, and I never saw him blush or look so much as ruffled, not even once. Evil? Yes. Psychotic? Yes." Ino glared daggers at Sakura. She continued on anyway. "Cocky? Definitely. But ruffled? Never."

"Yeah and?" Ino grew impatient, tapping her foot on the ground to show as much.

"Well, it would seem, Sasuke has a crush." Sakura answered, ignoring the sudden hearts in Ino's eyes.

"On whom?" She whispered, her hands clasped over her heart.

"On a certain blonde," Ino interrupted her before she could finish, Bouncing up high, Ino squealed in happiness.

"Me, Sakura, it's me, isn't it? Yes I knew it, Uchiha is all mine!" Sakura let her jump around on cloud nine a little before bringing her crashing back down to reality.

"Actually it's Naruto. You were close though, because you're both idiots." Sakura snickered slightly at her own joke.

"Come again?" The look of utter terror on the blonde genin's face told Sakura that Ino had heard what she said. That didn't stop her from repeating it twice more for her own enjoyment.

"What makes you think this? How could you ever **Think** that Sasuke would like that stupid Naruto? What the hell are you thinking, bringing such blasphemy like that into the sacred club Uchiha?" She continued to rant while Sakura got impatient. Sakura cleared her throat to get Ino's attention, but, seeing that it didn't work, she slapped Ino and waited until Ino broke herself of the shock before continuing.

"Now, Ino," she spoke in a consoling voice as one would speak to a child, "I know this may be quite upsetting. Trust me, I'm upset as well, but I know what i saw and what I saw was Uchiha Sasuke blushing every time Naruto got close to him! I'm sorry if this bothers you, as it bother me to. We are here to fix it , understand?" The calmness of Sakura's voice soothed Ino, nodding once she asked.

"So what do we do? Any ideas on the matter?"

"Well while I was waiting for you to get here," There was a bite in Sakura's voice, to which Ino smiled sheepishly, " I came up with a plan, and it goes like this, Sasuke doesn't like anything or anyone stupid right?"

"Right!" Ino echoed, nodding vigorously.

"Well Naruto is obviously a dumb ass right?"

"Obviously." Ino agreed heartily.

"Well Sasuke is a bit…blinded, perhaps by a momentary lapse of judgment; I must admit though when, that when he doesn't talk Naruto can be cute."

"What do we do?"

"We make Naruto look as stupid as we possibly can, which is going to be easy, the point is to crush Sasuke's crush until it vanishes.

"Operation Crush is in effect!" Ino shouted happily. Sakura grinned in response.

"All right Ino our first plan of action will be." The genin's voice lowered as she whispered in Ino's ear.

"That's geniously evil." She confirmed that she love the first action to take.

The two girls sat discussing the details of the plan until the sun began to sink without any though of their rivalry ebbing until the problem could be solved

Operation Crush was in effect.

Ah, so much dialogue. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Wonder what Sakura and Ino have in store for Naruto.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter going, I blame it on school!

This is Mathais speaking here. It's partially my fault that this took so long as well, due to the fact that I repeatedly sent this back for revision.

Thank you to the following Reviewers.

Kyuubi-kun

Shinycry

18

Tiggra

Dreams Raven

Inu's girl forever

Lain

Mathais (thanks for helping me edit.)

Uchiha Sasuke

Kkkkkk

Band rules of the road

Utena

Yamiskoi


End file.
